Validation of virtual objects is crucial in preventing cheating in virtual worlds. More specifically, it is desirable to validate virtual objects or licenses issued to a user or avatar representing the user in the virtual world before permitting the user or avatar to interact with the virtual objects. However, there may be tens, hundreds, thousands, or even millions of users or avatars active in a virtual world at a particular point in time and each of the users or avatars may interact with a large number of virtual objects. As such, validating each virtual object individually before permitting a user or avatar to interact with the virtual object places a large load on the system and more specifically on a virtual world authority operating to issue and validate licenses as the number of users or avatars and virtual objects increases. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for efficiently validating virtual objects in a virtual world.